


[FE3H] Bernadetta + Ignatz C-A Fan Supports

by petalpaladin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, Non-Canon Relationship, fan supports, hello i have fallen into the hellpit of loving a crackship once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalpaladin/pseuds/petalpaladin
Summary: Fan Supports for Bernadetta and Ignatz + Paired Ending!Written by PetalPaladin, aka the motherfucker on twitter that drew the sad comic involving these two.Warning for mentions of violence* UPDATE in beginning notes.





	[FE3H] Bernadetta + Ignatz C-A Fan Supports

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE (July 7th, 2020): These supports were written before any detailed information about Cindered Shadows was released so many of the details I based these interactions on are no longer accurate. I won't be rewriting these supports since they rely too heavily on inaccurate details and I can't think of a good way to salvage what's here, but I'll keep this up for archive purposes. I have thought about new supports for them, but I'd be a bit more comfortable drawing them instead. Still, thank you for everyone who left such kind comments, I really appreciate it!
> 
> -—-
> 
> I've been thinking about these two nonstop so I wanted to try writing down how I'm imaging their dynamic to be. Parts of the support are inspired by Bernadetta's B Support with Dorothea.
> 
> Quick Note: [Emotion] is meant to indicate which portrait would be used for each bit of dialogue. C-B Supports use the School Phase portraits while the A support uses the Post Timeskip ones.

**C SUPPORT**

_ Location: Greenhouse, Day._

> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] All right, I just need to water the plants and then I’ll be done with today’s duties.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] Huh? Someone’s already here.
> 
> **Bernadetta: **[Happy] ♪ Hm hm-hmm hmmmm... ♪
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] Oh, it’s Bernadetta. You don’t usually see her out of her room like this, I wonder what she’s doing...
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Happy] ♪ Hm Hmmm…! ♪ And… There, finished! Thank you for being such a good model, little flower. 
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Happy] You sure do make great company, I don’t have to worry about you getting impatient or that you’ll start yelling at me...
> 
> **Bernadetta: **[Upset] *Sigh* If only people were more like flowers…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] Um, Bernadetta?
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Panic] Huh!? Who’s there!? What do you want!?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] N-Nothing, I just came to tend the plants.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] O-Oh! It’s just you, Ignatz...
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] What were you doing just now? It looked like you were working pretty intently.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] Uh… It’s nothing important, really! H-here, I’ll get out your way now. I’ll gather my things and go!
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Huh? You don’t have to do that—
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] Wait, that looks like a lot to carry. Let me help you.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Mad] No, I-I don’t want your help!
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] … 
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] Ah…! I mean— I didn’t mean to say…
> 
> **Bernadetta: ** [Upset] Ugh, Stupid Bernie! * _ runs off _* Why are you always like this!?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Bernadetta…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] Huh? She dropped something…

**C+ SUPPORT**

_ Location: 2nd Floor Hall, Day_

> **Bernadetta: **[Upset] Ugh, I’ve looked everywhere and I still can’t find it! Where’d it go!?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Happy] There you are, Bernadetta! I was looking everywhere for you.
> 
> **Bernadetta: **[Surprised] Ignatz!? Oh, no… You’re upset about what I said before, aren’t you? I-I’m sorry, please don’t yell at me!
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Huh? I wasn’t— Actually, it might be better to just give this back first. Here.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] Wait, that’s my…
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Happy] That’s my painting! I-I was starting to think it was gone forever. Where did you even find it?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] You dropped it when you left the Greenhouse, I’ve been trying to find you and return it since.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Happy] I didn’t know that you painted, Bernadetta. You’re really good at it, too.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Happy] You think so? T-Thank you...
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] …
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] Um, Is something the matter?
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Mad] ...You’re not going to yell at me for snapping at you?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] What? No! 
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] … Really?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] Of course! Even if I was upset, I wouldn’t yell at a friend like that. 
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Surprised] F-Friend? Ignatz, you…
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Mad] You don’t want to be my friend.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] Why would you say that?
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] B-Because… You’re a commoner and my father, he…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Oh… That’s right…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] I forgot my place and overstepped, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I’ll stop bothering you now, Bernadetta…
> 
> _ Ignatz walks away._
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Surprised] I-Ignatz, wait! That’s… not what I meant.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] *Sigh* Way to go, Bernie. You made the situation even worse… 

**B SUPPORT**

_ Location: Greenhouse, Day_

> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] Um… Ignatz?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] Huh? Oh, sorry, you must be here to paint. I just finished watering the flowers so I’ll get out of your way.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Mad] Wait, t-that’s not why I’m here!
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] I… I wanted to talk to you about something. Um, that is, if you’re willing to hear me out.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] Bernadetta… Of course, go ahead.
> 
> _ Scene Transition _
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] You see, my parents have always been strict when it comes to who I’m allowed to spend my time with. They didn’t want me making any “unnecessary connections”, especially with commoners.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] But… I did make a friend with a commoner in the past, a boy who lived in a nearby village. When we first met, he found me crying by myself and did everything he could to make me smile again.
> 
> **Bernadetta: **[Neutral] Whenever I found the opportunity, I would sneak off to go see him. We’d go gather flowers together or I’d tell him stories I thought up. Being friends with him really made me happy…
> 
> **Bernadetta: **[Upset] I tried my hardest to make sure my parents never found out about him, but… Eventually, they did and… I never saw him again. I wasn’t sure what had happened to him until I overheard our maids talking about how he was found beaten half to death…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Bernadetta, I’m… I’m so sorry. To think that kind of thing actually happens…
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] ...
> 
> **Bernadetta: **[Upset] He was always so kind to me, even though it seemed like we were from two different worlds… Honestly, you remind me of him in a lot of ways.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] H-Huh, really?
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] Yeah. Ever since I* switched classes, you’ve always been so welcoming and nice to me. You even went out of your way to return my painting to me after I had been rude to you.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] And… It made me really happy when you called me your friend... I-I wish we could be friends, but I… I can’t let what happened to him happen to you, too.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] … I-I’m sorry!
> 
> _ Bernadetta runs off. _
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Bernadetta— Ah, she’s gone again… 

**A SUPPORT**

_Location:_ _Greenhouse, Day_

> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] It’s been a while since I last drew flowers like these. It must’ve been 5 years ago… *Sigh*
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Happy] There you are, I thought you’d be here.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Surprised] Ignatz!? E-Excuse me, I’ll just—
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Bernadetta, wait. I need to talk to you, will you please listen to me?
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] I… O-Okay…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] Thank you. Hmm, where do I start…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] Oh, I suppose I should give this to you first.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] A… Letter?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Happy] Yes, from the boy you used to be friends with.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Shocked] WHAT!?
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Surprised] How did you even find him!?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] He was pretty hard to track down, but thankfully, my parents asking me to help with some trading business in Adrestia made it a bit easier.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Upset] Though, he was reluctant to talk to me when I first mentioned you, he must’ve thought your father sent me to tie up some loose ends.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] Oh…
> 
> **Ignatz: **[Neutral] But, I think he realized that wasn’t the case pretty quickly. He seemed happy to talk to me about you.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] R-really? What did he say exactly?
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] Well… He said that he wished that things had turned out differently and you two could’ve had a proper goodbye—
> 
> **Ignatz: **[Neutral] And that he hopes you have people in your life that can make you smile, just like he did.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Happy] … Ah, but that letter probably explains things a lot better than I could.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] Ignatz…
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] *Sniff* I...
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Surprised] B-Bernadetta?
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] I-I can’t believe you did this for me… E-Even after I...
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] It’s alright, you can let it out...
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] *Sobs*
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Happy] You don’t have to cry alone anymore. Everyone here is here for you, including me…
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Upset] B-But, my father… What if he…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] I’m more than capable of protecting myself. And even if he did try to get rid of me—
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Happy] That wouldn’t keep me from staying by your side.
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Neutral] *Sniff* Ignatz…
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Neutral] So, is alright if I call you my friend again?
> 
> **Bernadetta:** [Happy] Yes... Yes, of course! But, only if I can call you mine as well.
> 
> **Ignatz:** [Happy] *Laughs* I wouldn’t want it any other way, Bernadetta.

**Paired Ending:**

> Many were shocked when Bernadetta abandoned her claim to House Varley in favor of traveling the world with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family that he should become a painter. The two formed an everlasting bond during their travels and, according to the journals Bernadetta left behind, these days were some of the happiest of her life. Years later, the portraits Ignatz painted of his wife became some of his most famous work.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote for B Support: * This bit of dialogue can change depending on which house you sided with (You for BE, We for BL, and I for GD.)
> 
> I apologize if this ends up reading a little rough, I haven't written much recently so I'm kind of rusty. I tried to be accurate to how these two are written in-game the best I could (but I did tone down Bernie's panicked reactions a bit.) If there's anyway you think I could improve these supports, feel free to give me your suggestions. And I'm sorry this ended up being kind of sad, that's just how it be sometimes.


End file.
